


Dream

by star_talk



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Everything Hurts, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, OMORI Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_talk/pseuds/star_talk
Summary: Hero had a dream.
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to posting fics on Ao3, and since I’m not a native English speaker, I really hope that this came out okay. My grammar probably sucks so please turn around if you hate bad grammar...

Everything will be okay.   


“Hero? Hero, are you there?”  
  
Hero opened his eyes.  
  
His brain was still processing the unfamiliar surroundings around him, so it took him a few seconds before he realised that he must have fallen asleep on a desk. In front of him, there were a few books which were stacked into a pile, a laptop and a opened notebook, his hand was holding a pen. Among the neatly written notes, the messy black lines caused by the pen in his hand were extra obvious.  
  
Hero looked around. He was in a library of some sort, the seats in here were mostly taken by others. Some are staring at the screens of their laptops, some are going through thick books, and some are scribbling on pieces of papers.  
  
“Fallen asleep while studying? That’s new for you!”  
  
The familiar voice behind him made Hero paralysed in shock. He spun around, and there she was, smiling just like usual.  
  
Mari.  
  
She was wearing a blue dress that reminds Hero of the bright summer sky. A ribbon of the same colour were tied at her waist.  
  
“...Mari?”  
  
Hero asked with astonishment. He stood up and reached for the girl in front of him, while noticing the undeniable height difference between them. In his memories, Mari and him were about the same height, while this smiling young lady was a head shorter than him.  
  
“What, is something wrong?”  
  
Mari looked so gentle and loving, as if all was nothing but a bad dream, as if...she had never left.  
  
“Is this real?”  
  
Hero can’t help but blurted out. Mari gave him a confused look before she took his hand.  
  
“Hero, are you alright? I know that everyone has been under huge pressure for these days, since we were all so busy with our thesis...if you were feeling stressed out, you’re welcomed to talk to me about it.”  
  
...Thesis?  
  
Hero felt a bit lost by all these sudden events, but he decided to trust her. That is his Mari, and he is positive that Mari will never lie to him.  
  
“...Perhaps I did pushed myself over my limits.”  
  
“See, I knew that things like this might happen.”Mari released his hand, and turned to pick up the books on the desk, putting them in the backpack next to Hero’s seat. “How about taking a day off from school work? I heard that the cafe on school campus were selling new and delicious cakes, I’ve always wanted to try them out with you...although I’m sure that your cakes are the best!”  
  
She winked at Hero teasingly, and Hero gave her a small simile. He would have come up with some smart and flirty response, but his mind was occupied by other things.  
  
“...Let’s go, then.”  
  
Mari must have noticed that something was wrong. She bit her lips with a frustrated look, but didn’t said anything about the matter, and took Hero’s hand instead. Hero grabbed the backpack that he assumed belongs to him, and let Mari lead him out of the library. Although he was still confused, Mari won’t do him any harm, no matter what.   


As they walked side by side. Mari constantly talked to him without waiting for a response, which was fine because Hero didn’t have many ideas about what is going on. As Mari continued to chat about all kinds of stuff, memories started to pop up in his head, as if they were supposed to be there in the first place.  
  
He and Mari are college students who are close to graduation now, and they started to officially date four years ago.  
  
Hero remembered confessing to Mari on their high school graduation ceremony, and Mari gave him her happiest simile before rushing up and giving him a warm hug. Since the two were adults, even Mari’s stern father had nothing against the matter.  
  
The two went back to Faraway during the last summer, just in time for the graduation of the younger ones.  
  
Sunny and Kel made it to the same college, while Basil and Aubrey decided to study overboard. Hero remembered thinking to himself with a pang of sadness, that everyone finally begun to drift away from each other as they grew up.  
  
Luckily, the four seemed to be doing fine, and they were still in touch with the others.  
  
Kel told him that he joined the basketball team of his school, and Sunny, who was still a bit shy, seemed to be making an effort to blend in with his new school life. He was really happy that his brother had someone familiar with him, especially when that someone is his girlfriend’s dear brother.  
  
Basil might encounter some difficulties while living and studying overseas, but with Aubrey there to cheer him up and accompany him, there is no doubt that everything will be okay for both of them.  
  
That must have been nothing but a bad dream. As Hero firmly told himself, the two arrived at the cafe.  
  
“I’ll go and order something, this time it’s on me!” Mari released his hand and said in a cheerful voice.  
  
“You don’t have to do that, I can...”Before Hero can finish his sentence, Mari gently placed her finger on Hero’s lips, shushing him. “I can tell that something’s wrong with you, just let me give my handsome boy a small treat this time, okay?”  
  
“Alright...”Hero tried to look away from Mari’s teasing smile as he felt himself blushing. Mari chuckled and walked in to the cafe.   


As their orders arrived, the two chose a seat beside the window and sat down.  
  
Mari was drinking her coffee, and Hero decided to do the same. The bitter taste made him frown, and he then realised that he must have asked Mari to got him a cup of black coffee...not the smartest choice.  
  
He can’t stay like this forever. He has a paper to work on, so he must concentrate...  
  
As Hero became lost in his thoughts again, a small chunk of cake on a fork suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
“Open your mouth.”  
  
Mari said with a grin. Not wanting to let her win again, Hero opened his mouth and bite down on the fork before Mari can react as he winked at her. The sweet taste spread in his mouth, and he was satisfied as he saw Mari blushes.  
  
“Thanks for your treat, beautiful lady.”Hero said in his most charming voice. “Oh, Hero!”Mari laughed happily.   


As the sunlight came in through the window, Hero suddenly thought that he should tell Mari about his strange dream.  
  
“Mari, this may sound strange, but...”he gazed at Mari, who gave him a supportive nod, encouraging him to keep going, “...when you woke me up, I was having this nightmare where you—”  
  
—Where you killed yourself.  
  
No suicide notes, no goodbyes, there was nothing left...You just decided to leave us, to leave me in such a horrible way. The only thing you left behind was your cold body, swinging in the wind.  
  
I dreamed about going to your funeral, dreamed about your calm expression, as if you were just sleeping. I dreamed about them closing the cover of the casket, taking you away from me forever...  
  
“...But that was nothing but a dream, right?”Hero looked up and smiled at Mari, who said nothing in reply. A sudden panic took over him, which forced him to continue speaking. “I knew that too, it’s just a dream...”  
  
“Hero.”  
  
Mari called his name, but Hero didn’t stop. He doesn’t want to stop, and he doesn’t want to let Mari speak. If he heard what she was about to said, something terrible will surely happen.  
  
“...It’s just a dream, a stupid, messed up nightmare. I shouldn’t been freaking out, you’re here, and we are doing okay...”  
  
“...Hero.”  
  
Mari grabbed his hands and held them firmly and gently.   


“You know that it is not a dream.”   


Something was broken.  
  
“No, that’s not possible...it’s...”  
  
“You know what is real and what is not.”Mari said with a sad smile.  
  
The ray of sunlight was gone. The desserts, the cafe, the school...as the truth came out, there was nothing but a white emptiness beside them.  
  
“Mari...why?”  
  
Hero fumbled with his words. His longing, his pain, his loss, all merged together into a single question.  
  
Mari smiled. Her smile, while filled with sadness and pain, was still beautiful. She was no longer wearing a blue dress, the dress was white in colour...just like the one that her corpse wore.  
  
“Hero, no matter what is the reason for my death, it is not your fault.”She said in a gentle voice. “You should not be here. Your family, your future...they are waiting for you. It is time to move on.”  
  
“But I...I don’t want a future without you.” Hero felt that everything was crumbling around him. He can’t control his voice, can’t clear his mind, can’t focus on what is happening. It was as if he was choking, that the vines of his sadness grew and wrapped themselves around his neck.  
  
Mari shook her head. She stood up, cupped his face with her hands, and kissed him on his forehead.  
  
“Goodbye, my dear Hero.”  
  
She let go, and Hero instinctively lunged forward, reaching out to grab her.  
  
Please, please don’t go, don’t leave me behind...  
  
Before he had the chance to said anything, Mari’s body quickly turned transparent, and she faded into thin air.   


Hero felt his body hit the ground.  
  
He had fallen out of bed without even letting go of his blanket, and he knew this because he can still felt the softness of the cloth clutched in his hands. His shoulder hurts, a dull ache spreading to his body as it came into direct contact with the solid floor first, but it doesn’t matter.  
  
None of it matters.  
  
It hurts so much. His heart hurts as if it was torn apart into little pieces. Hero let out a low moan as tears fell from his cheeks.  
  
“Hero, Hero!”  
  
Someone was calling him, someone grabbed him by his shoulders. He can hear that someone was shouting, but the words were distant chattering which made no sense and only hurts his ears.  
  
Someone hugged him tightly, but he felt no warmth from his hug. He was crying and trembling uncontrollably as he stared at the bedroom wall and the various certificates and medals hanging on it. Nothing is going to be okay, how can he continue with his life and pretend everything is fine after what happened?  
  
Because Mari was gone and she won’t came back.  
  
She’s dead.  
  
She’s stuck underground, cold and alone, her body rotting as time passes by.  
  
And Hero wishes that he was the one lying in his grave.


End file.
